


It's none of your business.

by Salvia_Eyes (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Possessive Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/Salvia_Eyes
Summary: This is a translation of my fic in Spanish. "Esto no es de tu incumbencia" fic that I wrote with my other RRR profile.I have helped myself with the automatic translator of google and I have corrected what I could (especially in Spanish we do not differentiate between he / sheI appreciate any correction and as always comments or kudos.Thanks for your time.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eso no es de tu incumbencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124201) by [RRR_ (Beork)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_). 



> This is a translation of my fic in Spanish. "Esto no es de tu incumbencia" fic that I wrote with my other RRR profile. 
> 
> I have helped myself with the automatic translator of google and I have corrected what I could (especially in Spanish we do not differentiate between he / she
> 
> I appreciate any correction and as always comments or kudos.  
> Thanks for your time.

Liz woke up abruptly. Shee was in a chair, hers hands tied tightly behind her back, her ankles equally to the legs of the same chair. She was dizzy, disoriented, confused. The last thing she remembered was having a drink with Red while they were waiting for someone. She couldn't even remember what the last case was about. The drug they had used must be particularly strong.

And then she saw it. Tied to a column in the same room. He was bleeding on his forehead. His head cocked, unconscious, they had obviously used a more potent drug on him. It was so strange to see Raymond Reddington so vulnerable ...

  * "Red! Awake!"



Red began to moan, he was coming out of unconsciousness, he opened his eyes very slowly, trying to narrow the room.

They were in a kind of warehouse, the light barely entering through high windows. It smelled of chemicals, but otherwise the warehouse was empty. Liz was memorizing everything, maybe she could find a way out later. She barely moved to try to visualize the door, but her back was to her. Whoever kidnapped them knew what they were doing.

Red was awake. He looked in horror at Liz tied to a chair. She did not appear to be hurt, unlike himself. He felt a strong pain in his head and side, hopefully he would not have broken ribs. Whoever had hunted them had only been cruel to him, thank God. Liz was apparently intact. That was all that mattered to him at the moment.

  * "Wow, finally" a familiar voice sounded behind them "I think next time I'll adjust the dose better"



Tom approached them laughing. He straddled a chair looking at them both.

  * "What the hell do you want, you fucking psycho?!"



Tom shook his head in amusement.

  * First of all, is that how you talk to your hubby Liz? It reminded you more affectionate.



  * "Untie me and I will show you how loving I can be"



Tom interrupted her.

  * "Second, I'm not a psychopath, I'm a very well-trained sociopath to dazzle anyone who gets in front of me, Liz, it's just my specialty, making love." Tom started. "You can't blame me for doing so well what they hire me for, right man?" Tom said looking directly at Red now.



Red did not reply. He was evaluating his options. Tom used to be cold and calculating, if he had taken such a risk it was because something was blocking his head. Red had to seize that opportunity.

  * "What are you saying?" Liz said.



  * "Yes Liz, he hired me to be your perfect husband, to give you kisses in the morning, and to have the most boring sex of all my life"



Red looked significantly at Liz, he knew that later he was going to have to explain many things, but now the important thing was to get out of there.

  * "Apparently you're not good for that, Tom" said Red with a calm voice.



  * "What do you say old man"



  * “Oh please don't make me go into details, I saw the videos. It's pathetic how you fuck. Lizzie was lucky not to fall asleep, I doubt she has had an orgasm in all the time you have been together "



Tom began to laugh out loud, Liz knew that was his most dangerous laugh. He approached Red and struck him on the side.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Meanwhile Dembé was looking for Red and Liz. They were supposed to be in a basement where criminals used to meet each other for business, a secret place. Red had warned Dembé to wait outside, the partner they had to meet was not dangerous in principle, a poor man who worked in a funeral home and sold the corpses to criminals for various uses.

When he noticed her absence it was already late. He went directly to the post office to contact Aram. When he explained the situation to them Dembé took the reins, he was well trained by Red, he was almost as effective.

  * "Aram, I need you to find the associate they were meeting with." Dembé asked.



  * "Do you think that man is holding them?" Cooper asked.



  * “No, it doesn't fit me, here's something else. That man had no reason to distrust, Red has worked with him many times to replace corpses that should not be found ”, Dembé answered. Cooper raised an eyebrow but let it pass. "No, but maybe he can give me a clue as to who is holding them"



Aram already had the location, so Dembé did not wait for anyone and immediately set off.

\--------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Red knew he had to drive him crazy. It was difficult because Tom was trained to hide emotions. Yes, he may technically be a sociopath, but he had psychopathic traits that his bosses had taken advantage of to enhance his dangerousness.

But this move was very clear to Red: if Tom had put himself at risk it was because Liz was his weakness, maybe he had been delusional about having a normal life for once in his life. Red knew that was not love, it was a simulation of love, but the important thing is that Tom was jealous. That was the only trick they had.

Red despised jealousy. Of course he felt them, himself when he saw those disgusting videos of his Lizzie and Tom having sex, showering together… But he knew they were a weakness.

  * "Tom let him go will you?" Liz yelled “you have me isn't that what you want? You can leave it somewhere and have me to yourself "



  * "What's up Liz, you don't want anything to happen to daddy"



Tom now approached her.

  * “You're not even going to ask why he hired me? He's a sick Liz, He's just an old man who wants to fuck you, he wants to have you as his girl and his whore "Tom roared angrily" Don't you see?



  * "And how do you want to have me Tom?" she asked softly, if necessary she was willing to seduce that bastard one more time.



Red began to worry, Liz was exposing herself to save him. No, that couldn't be, it was his fault that they were like this. What the damn time did it occur to him to hire this jerk to take care of Lizzie. He should have done that job.

Tom walked over to the chair where Liz was tied. He ran a hand down her neck and she flinched but was willing to put up with the guy. Tom brought his mouth to her neck and started licking it.

  * “This old man says i fucked you badly. Why don't you let me show you how I really am?" whispered Tom "now I don't have to hide behind a schoolmaster mask"



Red was about to explode, but his experience after so many situations like that had taught him that you always, always have to stay calm. He suppressed his jealousy and laughed.

Tom glared at him.

  * Are you laughing old man?



  * “Of course I'm laughing. If it weren't for the fact that you have Lizzie tied up, this would be one of the funniest and most pathetic situations I've ever witnessed. You call me old whenever you can, do you know why? Because you know that you must make that difference, yes, you are young, but you are broken. Inside and outside. You could never give pleasure to a person. You are nothing more than a waste of society that other psychopaths more powerful than you use to achieve their goals "



Lizzie was scared. Red was prodding Tom too much. No, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Red.

  * "Tom, why don't you and I stay alone ..." Liz purred, knowing that her asset was tenderness. Like Red, she knew that Tom wanted a normal life, and had been hooked on those tender moments with her.



Now Tom was perfectly aware of the situation. Liz was manipulating him to try to save Reddington, and in turn Reddington was enraging him to try to save Liz.

  * "So you think I'm so stupid right?" Tom began. “I knew this old man was crazy about you Liz, he's a slimy old man who wants you just for himself, but you? What are you doing trying to save Reddington Liz?



Tom approached her angrily and slapped her. So far he hadn't touched her, but he realized that he had already totally lost Liz.

  * "So you're hooked on him, aren't you bitch?" he hit her again “What's wrong? Are you in love with Reddington? Is it a roll daddy baby?.



Liz now regained her calm, those two slaps had made her see reality, there was no point trying to manipulate Tom.

  * “I'm afraid Tom that you will die with that doubt. That is none of your business” Liz said smiling. For the first time she was very calm.



At that moment Dembé entered. He had managed to identify Tom through the associate and thanks to Aram he was able to discover the warehouse that Tom had rented a few weeks before, through a false identity.

Dembé shot Tom's shoulder and was able to bring him down. He approached Reddington while still pointing the pistol and managed to untie him. Red walked over to Lizzie and gently untied her. She had been so brave, so tough, as always.

Liz got up and walked over to Dembé.

  * "May I Dembé?"



Dembé looked at Red who made a sign to him. He handed her the gun and Liz aimed it at Tom's head.

  * "What happen dear?" Liz asked sarcastically "Didn't you want to see your wildest little wife?"



Tom looked at her incredulously. Smiling at her.

  * "You're not going to kill me Liz, we have a history together"



Liz shot Tom in the head.

  * "Why does everyone always think I'm not capable?" she said calmly returning the weapon to Dembé.



The two of them helped Red get around and left the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if it is well understood in English. I have used an automatic translator and I have corrected what I could.  
> Thanks for your time. Kudos and comments on the fic are always appreciated

Liz and Dembé helped Red settle into his safe house. Dembé went to find a doctor that Red always had hired, so they were left alone.

Liz sat Red on a sofa and began unbuttoning his vest and shirt. He felt her side with his expert hands, she had suffered similar injuries.

  * "I think you have nothing broken" she said with some coldness. "And the head injury does not seem very serious, do you see blurry? you're dizzy?"



  * "No," Red replied simply.



Obviously she was angry, she was letting it go. Red knew that when Liz was calm it was much worse than when she exploded. Yes, he definitely preferred her when she stuck pens in his carotid artery.

At that moment the door was heard. Dembé and the doctor entered the house. Liz stood up and before they reached the room she was getting ready to leave.

  * “Would you mind taking care of the corpse? I don't want to go to jail for that bastard "



Red looked at her in surprise, it was the first time he had seen her without regret after doing something that broke the Law. And of course seeing her so ruthless towards Tom ... it was something incredible that he could not explain ... hope perhaps? Oh no, she was very very angry with him. She probably don't want to see it for weeks. He couldn't let her go like this.

  * “Of course I'll take care of it. I made the problem, I will get rid of it "



Liz nodded curtly and started to leave just as Dembé and the doctor entered the room.

  * “Please, please Lizzie, don't go. Give me just that please "



As if Red's plea were not enough, oh yes, Liz also had a soft spot for Red, Dembé looked her straight in the eye. That man knew how to persuade.

  * "Well I'll stay."



Liz avoided eye contact as the doctor examined her. Red was fine. So the doctor and Dembé left the house.

Red didn't know where to start. This was without a doubt one of the worst nightmares. Confess such a sin to Lizzie. He was about to speak when she beat him to it.

  * “If I'm staying here it's for you to tell me a damn truth, I'm trying to keep calm Red, don't think you're going to get rid of this. Not this time"



  * "Yes," said Red simply.



  * "Yes what?"



Red took a deep breath.

  * “I hired Tom. Not to be your partner, not to seduce you. I assure you, that infuriated me. I hired him to be your friend, to help you with this drink that you were going to have to pass. The Cabal had put his goal in you, he needed someone close to you who would support you emotionally and protect you physically if necessary. But Tom fell in love, or rather, he thought he was in love with you. I can't blame him. "



Liz was processing. Red had released all of that in one breath, trying to wipe it away quickly.

  * "What the hell does that mean?" Liz began "if you wanted to protect me so much, why didn't you do it yourself?"



  * "That Lizzie is the best question I've ever been asked in my life"



  * “Oh no, you are not going to play. Answer me damn it!"



Red weighed carefully.

  * “The reason is simple. There is something that I will never, ever do. Lie to you. Entering your life would have meant that, constantly lying to you. I know you want me to tell you the truth, but believe me when I tell you that I need more than you to tell you that truth. I would love to reveal to you all the secrets of my heart. Do not hide anything from you. It's never been out of cowardice Lizzie, it's been for your safety. And that is killing me. "



Maybe it was the blow to the head, but Red knew he had given up too much.

Liz sat up. This time next to him on the couch. Dembé was out giving them the privacy they needed. That man had a sixth sense. Liz breathed, trying not to look at Red. This was a nightmare, they could never move forward, all for her safety yes, but stuck in an eternal grudge.

She looked him straight in the eye, she was so stubborn… she had already made up her mind. She took it when she answered Tom.

  * "Very well, if you can't tell me the truth, I'll tell you"



  * "What do you mean?" asked Red confused.



  * " The answer is yes!"



  * "Yes what?" Red didn't understand anything.



  * “The question Tom asked me was none of his business, but it is yours. Turns out, Red. I'm in love with you. "




	4. Chapter 4

  * “The question Tom asked me was none of his business, but it is yours. Turns out, Red. I'm in love with you. "



Suddenly Red's ground moved under his feet. Yes, he had flirted with her before now, it was a way like any other to test her, even to naturalize their strange relationship. But never, never in his dreams, had he imagined that she would develop such a feeling.

A single sentence from Liz had turned his head. He had spent many years protecting her in silence, hiding, hiding everything from her. She should never have noticed that she was safe because of him. And suddenly, in a matter of a few seconds, that obsession with keeping her safe took on a different look. Now he didn't just want to protect her from all evil. From that precise moment a new obsession took hold of him, an obsession even more blind: he had to be with her at all times, close, very close.

In a dizzying way that need to have her with him developed the following logical obsession: to give him pleasure; make her immeasurably happy; see her laugh; watch her have thousands of orgasms.

He had always wanted to see her like this. But now something has changed. He needed to be the one to make her feel that way.

Red couldn't answer. All these emotions were unfolding in his head at a dizzying rate. It was creating an awkward silence that made Liz not know how to look at him.

Liz started to get impatient, had she completely screwed up? Then she began to worry: Red was looking at her with a smile and something strange in his eyes, madness?

  * "Red, please say something"



Red looked at her as for the first time. In fact this was the first time he allowed himself to see her like this. It had always been the most precious treasure, but a toxic thought had been implanted in his mind: now it was HIS most precious treasure; “Could be it; I could have it all, I could have her”

  * "Lizzie… I realize I'm not responding as I should" started Red. He was regaining his composure but still shocked "please don't get it wrong. I'm so surprised Lizzie… ” he confessed looking into her eyes, she seemed so vulnerable…“ Don't doubt that I love you, how could you doubt it? But this ... I'm not ready for this right now. "



Liz didn't understand anything. If she risked confessing the truth of what she felt it is because she sensed that she was going in two directions. But Red was reacting so coldly ...

  * “I… I don't understand Red. Does it bother you? You say you have feelings for me, but something happens… please tell me. We can go as slowly as you want Red " Liz offered in a whisper " I realize that the situation is not ideal: you are a criminal, I am from the FBI, we are in constant danger ... "



Red didn't let go of her hands, he looked at her in amazement. Of course Lizzie was a person with healthy feelings, capable of maintaining a balanced romantic relationship; he, on the other hand, was developing very dangerous feelings. Red knew that he always had to maintain emotional balance for his own survival, but now it would be impossible. Now he could doubt his own sanity and as a simple sentence he had unleashed all the vulnerability at once.

And Lizzie had obviously misinterpreted it. She couldn't be aware of the emotional mess she had just awakened. She had offered to go slow, slow? Red marveled at this. If it were up to him right now he would take her to his prison island off the Brunei coast, never to return.

Red returned to earth, if he continued like this he was going to scare Lizzie, or worse, anger her.

  * "Lizzie honey, after Tom, after what we just went through, what you just found out about me, I think we need to process it." Red hated being so cold to Liz, but he needed time for his head not to explode and not rape her right there. He had too strong emotions right now.



He cleared his throat and always holding her hands overcame the noise in her head, giving her a look of confidence and calm. Liz didn't understand anything. She had been so confused ... she would never have thought that Red would react like that, she had imagined that he would reject her in a paternal way, or that he would confess what he feels but in a more tender way. Liz wasn't sure what was going on in Red's head. Because let's face it, who really knows what's going on in this man's head?

Red kissed her hands to let her see that everything was fine. God, he was already cheating on her… well it wasn't exactly a cheating. Hiding from an FBI profiler how obsessive-protective-possessive he had suddenly become did not fall into the category of deception. He decided to deal with these emotions alone. If he wanted something with her he had to control his fucking mind. He hugged her and Liz decided to leave, confused and amazed.

Red dismissed her at the door. If he was really honest he wouldn't let her go back to that dirty motel. He would send for the few belongings she had, or better still, he would buy the world for her, and he would never allow her to be away from him again. Such were the toxic feelings that had surfaced.


	5. Chapter 5

Before firing her, he wanted to make sure of something. He needed to feel her close even though he knew he should let her go back to that dirty motel.

  * "Are you going straight to the motel?" Red asked controlling his voice.



Liz looked at him hopefully, maybe he was regretting it and wanted him to stay with him more.

  * "Well actually I was going to inform Cooper, I think I'll tell you Tom escaped. It's the simplest thing for everyone. ”Liz didn't dare to say more, she hoped Red would ask her to stay.



Red looked at her distantly.

  * “Well, it is important that the report is well written. Make sure you do it today, it's important.” Red was killing himself for tricking her like that. Of course she should never know the true intentions.



  * "Ok Red" Liz said simply.



  * "Oh and Lizzie ..."



  * "Yes?"



  * "I'd like ..." Red hesitated as Liz looked at him curiously "Can I kiss you?"



Liz nodded, now shy. She was starting to think that Red didn't know how to reject her and was putting off the awkward moment, but the way he asked for a kiss… well, that wasn't the Red she knew. Judging from the way he treated other women, Red wouldn't hesitate to kiss a woman, especially if she wanted to, as Liz showed.

For his part, Red could not resist. He had made up his mind not to scare her, but he couldn't let her walk away like this. He needed to test her, heck, if he was honest, he actually needed to mark the territory.

Liz still with her hand on the doorknob felt Red's hands on her cheeks. He was approaching her mouth slowly and predatory. He had that hungry look he saw the first time they met, him handcuffed to a chair and she trying to show safety going down those stairs.

When he placed his lips he instantly opened his mouth and Liz let him enter her. Red's tongue invaded her possessively, not letting her move hers against him. Red was breathing hard and catching his breath between kisses, taking small bites of his lower lip.

Several minutes later he pulled away and smiled at her. For now it was enough for Red. For now. Red knew he was going to need to devour her whole soon.

  * "Wow" Liz sighed. She tried to smile, her instinct telling him that behind this flirtation there was something more intense and dark. "What a kiss Red" he said humorously.



  * "I'm glad you like it Lizzie" he said funny "I could lose myself in your mouth, although it is nothing compared to what I would do to you in every corner of your body"



  * "Wow, thank goodness you wanted to go slow" Liz said laughing, she needed to make jokes to break the tension. "Well, I think I have to go do those stupid reports ..." she said annoyed "and ... Red: I'm glad Tom is dead"



  * "I know honey, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this"



  * "Are you sure you don't want me to come here later?" Liz said tempting him. After that kiss, maybe Red had changed his mind.



Red had to make a Herculean effort to answer her.

  * “No Lizzie, we have all the time. I need you to rest to speak things well "



Truth be told, Red was the most hypocritical guy. But he knew that he needed to deal with various monsters that had just awakened in his head. If Lizzie stayed tonight he would probably go crazy.

As soon as Liz left the house, Red picked up her phone and called trusted associates. He needed to put cameras and microphones in Lizzie's room. That was the real reason for persuading her to go to the post office first. Red knew that they were professionals and that they would not take long to place the material. Dembé entered at that moment and witnessed the scene. His gaze was reprehensible for saying something ...

But Red needed this. He needed to know that she was safe, he needed to fall asleep looking at the Tablet and how she slept. It wasn't the desire for a sexually deranged, it was a need for his own sanity.

Liz informed the group. She was able to argue very well Tom's escape and all his companions believed it. She didn't want to explain everything that happened because it implied that Red had hired him and something told her that it was better that the group did not know that.

In the report everything was perfectly explained and for the group Tom had probably left the country never to return. It was the most convenient for everyone.

Liz breathed easy. Nothing bound Tom anymore, even before he died she had realized that it was all a lie and was trapped in a theater function.

While the group of Red associates worked on placing high resolution cameras and microphones. When they finished, they quietly left the motel room and the boss called Red to inform him.

The cameras had a motion sensor, but they could also be turned on from a distance. Red could control the cameras and microphones in the room from a tablet that the associate gave him. Also, when someone entered the room, Red's phone would vibrate.

Dembé was aware of all this. He saw how something had changed in Red, he did not dare to contradict his friend, on the contrary he simply remained silent and Red felt judged in silence. He shot him a warning look that Dembé immediately understood. This was not one of those occasions when Dembé could express his opinion. This was more personal, a personal Red craze that he was going to have to deal with alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good or bad comments are appreciated.   
> Kudos make me very very happy.
> 
> Thank you for your time


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSTW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of non-consensual voyeurism. If it offends you, don't read.

Red went into his room and gave instructions not to be disturbed. Two hours later his phone vibrated and Red turned on the tablet nervously. He'd only been a little over two hours without Lizzie, his thoughts swirling in his head. His madness continued to mount and he showed no sign of retreating. He needed to touch her, breathe her, taste her… but tonight he would have to settle for seeing and hearing her.

Liz put her purse and gun on the nightstand. She seemed exhausted, physically and emotionally. She sat down in the chair at the desk to remove her boots and threw her head back laughing. She had never been kissed like this, she hadn't been able to get that kiss out of her head since leaving Red's house. She put her hands on her head trying to regain her composure. Obviously today something had changed between them, but that did not mean that all the problems had disappeared. Obviously Red had reservations and Liz could understand that. She was capable of waiting.

She got up from the chair and casually stripped off his clothes. She had never been very neat, but after today she wasn't going to carefully fold her jacket.

She took off her pants and blouse. She walked barefoot across the room as she poured herself a whiskey from a small motel bottle. She was in his underwear feeling free around the room. I go into the bathroom and fill the tub. She needed a warm, relaxing bath. She had too many accumulated emotions.

Red watched her from his luxurious room. He had taken off all his clothes, leaving his boxers and nothing else. He smiled when he saw Lizzie pour herself a whiskey, since it was exactly what he was drinking. He loved seeing her carefree and messy. He had seen her naked body before, when the disgusting videos of her and Tom fucking, but now it was different, now it was his Lizzie, he had turned her on with his kiss, he was sure, and that smile when she entered the motel room ... Red was sure it was because of him.

As for the moral dilemma of spying on her, it dissipated as soon as he saw her appear. This was not something perverted, it was a personal necessity. Lizzie needed space and Red to get her head in order, or at least to try, and the only way to let her go was to hold her close, even with a tablet. Red was captivated by her every move: the way she removed her jacket and tossed it over the chair, the way she removed her boots without even bending down. How whiskey was served while in her underwear and casually walking around the room ...

Liz finished her drink and removed the rest of her underwear. She went to the bathroom again and Red activated the corresponding camera. He watched her naked body and how she bent down to check the temperature of the water, to make more lather ... Liz got into the bathtub and relaxed completely. She tried to blank her mind, but the image of Red approaching her like a predator was pictured every time she closed her eyes. She remembered his hands on her cheeks, and how he invaded her mouth with so much possession, how he bit her lower lip ...

Liz sighed. This was ridiculous. Her high school stage with bad boys was over, she shouldn't be turned on by these things. However it was, she was clearly aroused by Red's kiss. She began to gently caress her vulva, the goal was to relax so hot water and gentle masturbation would work. She didn't want to orgasm, she needed light pleasure now.

Red could see movement in the bathtub water. He knew immediately that she was thinking of him. The removal of boxers had been prohibited. He didn't want to masturbate with her yet. He wanted to torture himself to punish himself for how fucking twisted his head was.

He watched her for a while with her eyes closed. When Liz felt relaxed she emptied the tub and rinsed herself off. She put on a towel and messily dried her hair. It was hot in the room so she put on some comfortable panties to sleep on and got into bed without pulling the sheet over her. The bathroom was too hot, and the hair dryer had raised its temperature even higher.

He looked up at the ceiling, unable to shake Red from his head. Why had he been so cold and distant? And then that kiss… was he trying to play with her? If so, it had worked perfectly.

Liz felt ridiculous. This game with Red was out of line. Between them they would not have to have reservations, right? She lowered her panties and completely naked on the bed began to masturbate, now without reservation.

Red was fascinated. He was expecting Lizzie ready to sleep now, but apparently he still wanted to break free. She was so free, so wild. Red adjusted the camera's zoom and looked at Liz's unshaved hair, which was perfect for him that way. Seeing her so real, so primitive… made him want to possess her even more.

He had to break his promise and lowered his boxers. He was masturbating at the same rate as her. His right hand shook his hard cock, while with his thumb he furiously crushed the glans, choking the precum.

In a long time Red hadn't been this excited. Each time he felt Lizzie more his, to see her so wild and uninhibited, to see her beautiful and fertile body completely open to his eyes, waiting for him to enter her, where he belonged and where he wanted to stay forever… He was going crazy. His cock was about to explode, but he wanted to lengthen it. He wanted to have the feeling of coming next to her. She looked sensational, squirming on the mattress, arching her back. About to orgasm. Red could hear through the microphones as well. "I'm going to go crazy" thought Red over and over.

He finally saw her come and he exploded profusely in turn. Imagining he was overflowing Lizzie's cunt with his own semen, imagining it was overflowing with him.

They were both exhausted. Lizzie covered herself with the sheet and blanket and snuggled in with a smile on her face after turning off the light. Luckily the cameras had perfect night vision and Red could see her happy face.

Red placed the Tablet next to him on the pillow and lay down as he watched and heard Lizzie fall asleep. Her breathing relaxed him like centuries ago. He felt whole next to her, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like to really sleep next to her, naked, like now.


	7. Chapter 7

The night passed, and it became one of the most peaceful of Red's life. He couldn't remember sleeping so peacefully since… well, a long, long time.

Red woke up with the tablet by his side turned off. The battery was dead. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling remembering Liz's sweet words: She was in love with him. That moved his world and made him laugh as he remembered all the sensations that had awakened in his head, like a hurricane.

He took a charger from the drawer and plugged in the tablet. There was Lizzie, she had uncovered and was completely naked lying on her side in that bed. He couldn't resist and decided to call her.

Lizzie was suddenly startled at the sound of the cell phone. She quickly sat up nervous when she saw "Nick Pizza" on the screen. Red smiled sweetly seeing her so shaky.

  * "Hi ..." Liz said softly.



  * "Hello ..." Red replied tenderly ... he didn't take his eyes off the screen. "How are you Lizzie? Did you sleep well?"



  * "Mmmmh yes" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes. God!, Red was going to melt from how adorable she was "I was so tired last night"



  * "I deliberately decided not to call you Lizzie last night, you really have no idea how you shocked me."



Liz smiled. It is true that at first she had doubts that he was going to reciprocate her, but after that kiss ... nobody had kissed her like this: definitely that cannot be faked.

  * "How about I fix it?" Red asked cheerfully "can I pick you up in half an hour and let's have breakfast?"



  * "Sure! That sounds really good"



  * "I really want to see you Lizzie, seriously," Red said emphatically.



Red watched from the tablet as Liz smiled and blushed. They hung up and Red watched her nervously open the closet to choose clothes. She didn't know what to wear ...

It was hard to take his eyes off the screen, this was like a drug to him. All her movements, her gestures, captivated him. He got up and decided to go to the closet to choose his own clothes. He watched Liz choose skinny jeans and a casual blouse and decided to do without the suit. He chose jeans in turn and a dark shirt, a jacket and his glasses. He did not want to dress up, all the masks were left over with him. He was nervous as a teenager.

He showered and dressed quickly. He chose his favorite perfume, the one that had been with him for decades. Exclusive, specially designed for him. He left the room and met Dembé.

  * "Raymond, are you going out" was not a question "now I prepare the car"



  * "Don't worry, you have the day off," said Red in a tone that did not admit of argument.



  * "You're going to see Elizabeth" Dembé said, it was not a question.



  * "If you already know, why point out the obvious?"



  * "I do not know if…"



  * "Enough. You have the day off. Leave the keys here. "



Dembe looked at him stoically. This was not one of those times when he could speak his mind. He stiffened as he always did when he disagreed with Red's behavior and put the keys on the table. Before leaving he looked at him.

  * “Raymond, you deserve to be happy. Do not mess it up.



Red's mouth twisted in disgust and his tongue rolled like he did when he was angry. Who was Dembé to get into his head? Red already knew he was fucking disturbed, of course he would die before spoiling what had just been born, but first he had to fight newly awakened demons.

His head was spinning as he got into the Mercedes. Feeling his hands on the wheel gave him security back. It had been so long since he had driven… in more ways than one. Lead your life too. Before starting he closed his eyes and let all the sensations invade his veins; It had been a long time since he let himself be carried away so much by his impulses, being a criminal he had to control irrational desires, but now for the first time in decades he was willing to let himself be carried away, now his life was not in danger, something more important was in danger: Liz.

What if he scared her with his fucking monsters?

He had to be careful, he had to control that urge to kidnap her and take her to a desert island just for him. Fuck! He had never felt that possessive and irrational love ...

Red forced himself to savor each moment. Yes, Liz had a crush on him, but Red needed to woo her step by step, especially not to go crazy. He wasn't really doing it for her, he was doing it for himself. They were in the 21st century, this is not a 16th century courtly love. Liz was a woman with a healthy sexuality who had expressed her desire for a man. There was no need to be an absurdly romantic gentleman. But Red NEEDED to slow down: hold her hand, watch her have breakfast, make her laugh ...

If he didn't do all those things his head (and cock) would soon explode.

So he drove to Liz's motel with that firm purpose.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz opened the door and bumped into him. They smiled nervously, like a couple of teenagers unable to show confidence.

Red made no move, just stared at her stupidly. So it was Liz who had to behave like an adult. She slowly approached his lips and kissed him gently, smiling, enjoying the effect she had on him.

It happened again, Red lost control again as in their previous kiss. He opened his mouth and began to kiss her just like last night before saying goodbye. His hand went unconscious to her waist pulling her closer to him, losing herself again in his mouth. His other hand was on her face, brushing her hair away. His mouth traveled to the corner before tangling with his tongue again.

He broke the kiss abruptly. Liz looked at him in amazement.

  * “Wow Red… do you always kiss like this…? I don't know if I'm going to get used to losing consciousness.



It was part of Liz's defenses, she tried to make up the too intense moments with a sense of humor. Red knew her so well… She was so ready for him… He could shove her into the room and undress her like a thirsty man.

But no. He was there to woo her. "Come on Red, you know how to do this." He told himself. He needed to remind himself that he had to stay in control.

  * "We go to breakfast." He said in his usual assertive tone.



She took his hand gently and stopped.

  * “Mmmm… how about we stay here? I could order something for breakfast and ...



  * "Lizzie, I'd really like to buy you breakfast," Red replied a little curt.



  * "Okay," she relented.



Red released her hand and walked a little cold to the Mercedes. She was following him a little surprised. When he got to the car he turned to her and saw her look a little dull. So he walked over to the passenger seat to open the door for her. "Come on Red, you know how to woo a woman ... you know how to do it better" he told himself and forced a smile as he calmed his hunger.

As Liz was about to get into the car while he held the door she stopped. This was ridiculous. Something told her that Red was not well, the situation was uncomfortable and they did not flow. It couldn't be nerves, nerves don't make a person so distant, not between them.

Liz stopped in front of him before getting into the car. He put a hand on her cheek affectionately and smiled at her. Red might have been eager to possess her, but Liz knew how to mark territory in her own way.

  * "What's up Red? It's you and me… we don't need protocols and… well, I feel like you want me as much as you want me, so talk to me. Tell me what happens." She was so sweet saying this. So sure of herself at the same time ...



Red swallowed. The situation must have looked absurd from the outside. They have shared so much, yesterday she was opening her heart, brave as always, and he seemed stupid trying to stop things. But of course, Liz couldn't guess what was really wrong.

  * "There is nothing wrong with you" began Red nervous.



  * "It's not you, it's Me? Seriously?"



  * "I'm starting off really bad right?" Red said jokingly. He closed the car door and took a deep breath.



  * "Red come, it's me, it's your Lizzie" Liz said smiling trying to give him confidence. "Tell me why you are so cold"



Red swallowed "Your Lizzie" how good that sounded and how little did she know the effect it had on him.

  * "You have doubts? Talk to me please” Liz asked softly.



Red laughed at the irony. Doubts? Ha! He had never had less doubts in his entire life.

  * "I have no doubts Lizzie, I am afraid"



Liz was going to answer him but Red had taken a career. He had to explain something to her about what was going on in his head, otherwise she was going to misunderstand everything. He decided to trust Liz's strength and remembered the words he had once said: "soft, strong and soft again."

  * "I feel very ... protective of you" said Red, taking great care in his words.



Liz waited, giving him time.

  * "That's not a novelty Red. You're always protecting me" Liz said approaching him. Their mouths were almost brushing.



  * “I… I feel unable to separate myself from you. Something woke up yesterday when ... "



  * "When I told you that I was in love with you"



Red swallowed. Liz was so close, so many emotions in his throat ...

  * "You're scared to feel so much with me," Liz said understanding something of what was going through Red's head.



  * "You could say that"



  * "Mmmmh. Yes. Especially the way you kiss me. Maybe ... Maybe you're afraid of losing control with me "



  * "Yes," Red said firmly. He loved the way Lizzie got into his head.



  * "We don't need to go to any dates Red. We need to be together."



Red's stomach clenched. Did Liz know what she was waking up to? Because if they locked themselves in a room together, Red didn't answer when they could see the sunlight again.

Liz noticed his doubts again.

  * "Red look at me. You're not going to scare me. I want to lose control with you, I want both of us to lose it… We've been through so much… it's about time, don't you think? "



  * "Oh Lizzie" sighed Red, she was driving him crazy "you have no idea what you are doing to me" he said sighing on her neck as he kissed and bit her sweetly.



Liz grabbed his hand and led him to the motel again. Red locked the car and followed her like a thirsty man.


	9. Chapter 9

They devoured themselves into the room. Liz would take off his jacket and begin to unbutton his shirt.

  * "Lizzie wait ... wait please"



Liz stopped instantly. She had to be more careful with him and give him time.

Red calmed down. He tried to muffle the noise in his head that required him to surrender to his instincts. "I can't spoil it, not after so long."

  * "Lizzie" began hesitating "I want ... I want to tell you so many things"



Liz sat on the bed. Looking at it with confidence. She needed to calm her down so she decided to listen to what Red had to say to him.

  * "I want you to know that I'm not like that" he said pointing. “Probably because no woman before you had made me feel so many things. I'm afraid of scaring you Lizzie "



  * "You're not going to scare me Red"



  * “You don't understand, earlier when I said protector… I… something in my head has become obsessed with having you close to me. You are such a free creature sweetheart, and I… I am with this toxic shit in my head and dreaming of kidnapping you just for me, having absurd fantasies of us on a desert island with no one else.” Red was so vulnerable right now, revealing a part that scared him. “You have awakened an instinct for possession. You have always been everything to me, but the level of priority that you have reached right now Lizzie…” Red didn't want to follow that line. "I'm so afraid of spoiling it"



  * "Red I ..."



  * "No! You don’t understand! Last night I already spoiled it”said Red, directing a furtive glance to the place where he knew there was a camera.



  * "What do you mean?”



  * “Since yesterday Lizzie, I can't sleep without you. I cannot live without you. I need to breathe you and drink you every day. I need to tie you and that you tie me to you so tightly, my love, that you never let go of me. I hate being so vulnerable and dependent. But I can't help it. Last night I needed to hear your breathing. That alone calmed mine. Therefore…"



Red looked back at the camera. Liz looked back and understood everything. Scared and amazed, excited and horrified. Liz was soaking up the whirlwind of emotions that Red exuded. She pulled up a chair and climbed up to examine the chamber. It was hiding behind a ridiculous painting of angels in the motel room.

  * “Are your people spying on me Red?”



  * "My people? I could never share you with anyone. Last night I was only looking at you. I only pretended to have you close, but then you started to show yourself so wild… so you… you drive me completely crazy ” said Red without daring to look at her.



  * "So ..." Liz whispered "is it some kind of sexual obsession or something?" Liz said very calmly. He saw Red's horrified face and quickly added “No… I'm not judging you Red, I'm trying to understand you. This ... what we are doing right now, this makes us stronger as a couple, we have to tell each other what we feel, can you talk to me, please talk to me"



Red didn't miss the "couple" part. He took air and strength:

  * “It is a million times deeper than that. It does not imply that I want to tie you to a bondage cross" Said Red humorously watching Liz raise an eyebrow "well, let's not rule it out yet Lizzie ..." he said laughing. "No sweetie. I have to deal with all the things that have awakened me, that's why I need the steps, I was not courting you, I was trying to temper this fire that you have awakened ... "



  * "I feel that fire too, I've been feeling it for a long time ... it's ridiculous that we have to wait any longer" said Liz approaching him. “I want you to express yourself with me, to tell me at all times what you feel or what you need and I promise you that I will too. Come on Red! We can handle this. I want to explore everything with you, we don't need steps, just honesty like now. "



Now it was Liz who approached him devouring his mouth. She literally invaded his tongue as she undressed, there was no romance; it was necessity. She broke the kiss and pulled away from him to show him her body. There was no slowness, she was exposing herself to him completely now that she had understood how their relationship was going to be from this moment on. She stood naked in front of him, brave, aware.

Red had suddenly gone dark. His Lizzie was offering herself to him. A sweet surrender of a brave, wild and free woman. And Red was going to take it whole. His posture changed abruptly, he cocked his head like a feline before prey, waiting for the right moment to jump. His shoulders dropped and his face turned serious, dangerous, save for a faint lopsided smile that drove his aura mad. This was the Red that was holding back; not just since Liz confessed her feelings, no. Ever since he saw her come down those stairs while he was handcuffed to that chair, with that hair softened with chocolate highlights… That was the moment when Red had to bury his instincts deep. Until today, until now.

He approached her slowly, surrounding her, admiring her from all angles; he knew her body perfectly from having seen it in the videos with Tom, on the hidden cameras last night. But now he could admire her skin, her little imperfections. She was completely naked before him, aware of the madness she had unleashed and even more: willing to see him lose control with her. The excitement of the moment not only sexual, if not psychological was increasing for both of them. Their level of dedication was going to surpass all levels.

Red gently took her left hand. He brought her ring finger to his mouth and began kissing the mound of the finger; the base where he would place a magnificent ring that would join her to him, he continued kissing while imagining a sapphire to match Lizzie's eyes. He turned his wrist around and nibbled lightly on the place where his pulse was pounding.

Lizzie was beginning to breathe hard, like hypnotized prey before a large predator in the savannah. She knew that everything he was doing to her had a powerful symbolism that highlighted the possession, but she did not feel doubts at any time. She had felt this bond with him for months long before she could express it.

Neither of them felt vulnerable right now. They had promised sincerity and it seemed that that was enough to delve into this madness together.

  * "You are so beautiful ..." said Red adoringly. “I want to give you all the pleasures in the world so that you become as addicted to me as I am to you. I need you to understand that I will never hurt you. Whatever it is at the moment you just have to tell me. Promise me” He asked solemnly.



  * "I promise," she answered firmly. "I love you Red. I love you and I want you more than anyone in the world"




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSTW, really, NSTW I´m not kidding. This chapter is very explicit

  * "I promise," she answered firmly. "I love you Red. I love you and I want you more than anyone in the world"



Never in his best dreams would he have dreamed of hearing her say that. He began to unbutton the first buttons of his shirt. He came closer to her from behind and grabbing her waist he turned her to face the stupid picture of angels where the camera was hidden.

  * “Lizzie, I want you to look at the camera and offer yourself doubly to me, for the Raymond who is enjoying you right now and the one who will enjoy you later watching the video. This is only going to be for me, no one else will be able to see us, I would never share you with anyone. I want you to think about how I am going to get drunk on these images with us fucking like there is no tomorrow. I want to see your vicious face while you come ... "



He stood in front of her and behind the camera.

  * I want you to undress me, my love. Unwrap what is yours.



Lizzie bit her lip. She was getting nervous with excitement. He approached him and looking into his eyes began to unbutton his shirt completely. As he took it off, he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pulled the sleeves down.

She noticed the scars on his back, but was unable or unwilling to comment. Finally assuming the truth of that dark point in their lives, she looked at him with new eyes.

She tossed the shirt to the ground and began to undo the belt, button, and zipper of his pants. She got down on his knees to make it better and delving into his underwear she released his cock. Looking into his eyes, she began to lick the base and then slide her tongue to the tip, enhancing everything to give him even more pleasure. She grabbed his cock in her hand and brought it to her lips gently patting herself just before slowly poking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue at the tip.

Red was ecstatic. He felt her lips tighten as he went up and down; and how she used her tongue to give him even more pleasure. The tongue circled the tip, just at the most sensitive point. Red couldn't help but gently grab her by the hair but without pacing her, she was doing it perfectly.

Every now and then Liz would stop and lick the base kissing it like a harmonica. She held onto Red's buttocks and held him tightly as he pushed his cock down her throat afterward. Just as she started to pick up speed Red stopped her. He finished undoing the pants that were at the ankles and knelt to be at her level, grabbing her hands.

  * "Elizabeth" he said using her full name "I could never get tired of you, you are a drug for my senses, you cannot imagine the effect you have on me ..." said Red with adoration.



She smiled slightly as she accepted his kiss, and Red tasted his own taste. He helped her up and led her to the bed, gently gesturing for her to lie down.

Red climbed up next to her and began kissing her feet, alternating with soft, tender nibbles on her ankles. Like a predator, it searched with his tongue for the pulse. The bites made Liz jump and moan, but she didn't move an inch. She was mesmerized by Red's every movement, how he adored and marked every part of her body, how it ran up her thighs alternating tenderness and gentle pain.

Red for his part had a tempest in his head, as soon as he adored Liz with sweet licks as he took out his frustration of years by biting her not so gently. He had waited so long to have her like this, it was like a reunion with a home after years of battling the oceans. If Red was Ulysses, his Lizzie wasn't Penelope, she was Ithaca. And Red was willing to bury himself in the sand of his home.

Liz was on fire, if Red really considered her his home he was going to find the fire lit at home when he entered the cave. She was surrendering completely to him, in a conscious way, and yet she felt freer than ever in her life.

That's how Red wanted her, his Ithaca surrendered to him, fiery for her to come into the house. He did not need to dominate her in more ways, this act was so symbolic and profound that it closed several decades-old wounds. He had never felt so spiritually healthy.

Red sat up and rubbed his cock against Liz's vulva, opening all her folds and smearing in her natural lubrication, which at this moment looked like a lake. She was so wet that he slipped inside even if Red didn't want to, he allowed himself to penetrate her a few inches and kept playing with her clit to make her come. Liz was so turned on that it took her a few moments to collapse; hearing her scream his name almost made him cum.

He didn't resist tasting it, although Liz was very sensitive, Red reached down and drank from it like a thirsty man. Then he sat up on her again and, leaning on her shoulders, he reached her height to penetrate her while he kissed her.

Liz felt his weight on her, feeling sweetly imprisoned by him. He also grabbed her wrists as he began to move inside her and invading her mouth with his violent kisses. It was all Red, she felt him on all sides, she breathed and drank Red as if there was nothing else in the room.

Red was fucking and losing himself in her, kissing her mouth and neck, eventually biting her, with that mixture of tenderness and frustration that she had felt from the first moment. Held by his hands, completely exposed to him, she had no ability to maneuver because Red was flooding her inside and out. In a moment of overexcitement, Red rose to his knees to see the vision below him. Liz's thighs hung open welcoming him home. Red slowed down, wanted to make it as long as possible; so making the penetration slower and deeper at the same time he began to caress her Lizzie with his thumb, he wanted to see her come again. Red had been very careful to release the camera angle, he couldn't imagine seeing it later on the Tablet.

It didn't take long for Liz to have another orgasm. The double stimulation and seeing Red so lost in her had taken the arousal to a higher level. She could have come without touching.

Red watched her fall apart again. He had a crazy smile on his face, this was what he wanted to give her the rest of their lives, this first time together, in this dirty cheap motel… it couldn't be more perfect.

Red stepped out of her and gave her a few seconds to get off the summit.

  * "I want you to ride me love, I want you to ride on me and come like crazy"



Red lay down on the bed and when Liz straddled him, he stopped her:

  * "No Lizzie, climb upside down, looking at my feet and straight at the camera" he ordered softly, he knew the camera would focus directly on his face, that's why he wanted to see her from behind, jumping on him, like a wild filly.



Lizzie dug his cock inside her while biting her lip, after both orgasms she was terribly lubricated and sensitive. His cock was touching deep inside her, brushing against her cervix, so Liz at first slid up and down, back and forth, slow and deep. Her muscles were tightly encircling his cock as after climax they had toned up and were tight and strong as well as sensitive.

Just with that movement and Liz's muscular strength, Red had to strain not to cum inside her. Plus Red had the perfect view of Liz's back sweating, her tousled hair bouncing, her buttocks open for him and showing the penetration perfectly. Red could see his cock disappear inside Lizzie, the wet sound of their juices… he wasn't going to last much longer.

Almost as if reading his mind Liz increased the pace giving herself her own pleasure. She was starting to jump violently as she pinched her nipples, all the stimulation on her ... Liz screamed carelessly, anticipating the brutal orgasm that was coming.

When Liz exploded, she took Red with her, clenching the muscles of her vaginal walls and sharing the orgasm like a final fireworks display. She collapsed onto his legs and held onto Red's ankles for balance. The world had moved under her feet.

Red had closed his eyes bellowing like an animal, the arousal, the force with which Lizzie had surrounded him, the warmth inside her, the sight, the sounds… everything. They had made her explode into a mind-blowing orgasm. He grabbed her hips and as soon as he could regain some strength he sat up under her kissing her back. He rolled her onto him and, sweaty, they looked at each other's faces, covering themselves with sheets damp from the effort.

Smiles on their faces, excited eyes, sweaty faces… that's what they had before each other. They needed to touch each other all the time, their faces, their arms, it was as if they were exploring each other for the first time, as if they were coming down from a trip of a wonderful drug ...

It was Liz who spoke first:

  * "I didn't know you could feel so much"



Red looked at her in wonder, he had never expected to be reciprocated and that his individual madness would turn into a madness of two, something they could share without having to hold back.

  * "I ... I feel overwhelmed, I would never have imagined that you ..." Red could not continue. Emotion flooded him ...



Liz looked at him smiling, sharing the emotions ...

  * "Red, I think now I'll accept that breakfast" she joked through tears.



They both burst into laughter, hugging and facing a first day, together before the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Red once again made a show of economic waste. He called a coffee shop whose owner owed him God knows what favor… or maybe they were criminal associates, Liz actually preferred not to know. She suspected that from now on she was going to have to close her eyes to many things, at least as an FBI agent.

As always Red displayed all his charm, he ordered a succulent variety of breakfast, fresh coffee, croissants, fruit salad, natural juice and cakes of all kinds ... A young delivery man Red knew showed up at the motel with the face of thinking that he had the wrong address. Red opened the door cheerfully and greeted the boy with his best wishes and a generous tip.

Red spread breakfast in bed, normally he wouldn't feel comfortable eating there, but Liz will have to leave this dirty motel at once, so she wanted to say goodbye to this place in a big way.

He was exultant, he wanted Liz to taste everything, he brought the cakes to her mouth sounding like a child.

  * "Try this Lizzie, it's made with fabulous Iranian pistachios ... and the honey is spectacular, I assure you, you've never tasted honey like this ..."



Liz was carried away, amused, sex is hungry, but nothing compared to emotions; and after the last few hours she was starving.

Liz was drinking coffee while she decided to clear up a mystery.

  * "Red, I need to ask you something I saw ..."



  * "Yes sweetheart, they are from that night"



  * "You saved me right?" it was more of a statement than a question.



Red lowered his gaze, there was no way to avoid answering ...

  * "That was my intention"



  * "Your intention?" Liz was not willing to dance that tango now… not after what had just happened “are you going to shy away from the question how always? Nothing has changed for you from what I see. " She said exasperated.



  * “Lizzie” Red sounded like a cornered animal, he took a deep breath and tried to speak clearly, although there were points that she couldn't clear now “when I arrived, the fire was very advanced and you… you were in a closet, scared. Well I tried to get us out of there but something hit me and I fainted; And you didn't stop until I woke up You saved my life ... "



  * "I ... I didn't know, I couldn't remember that" she said in amazement. Suddenly some fleeting images came to his head. "Is that the reason that you have always protected me? Was it gratitude? "



  * "It's much deeper than that Elizabeth" he said very seriously. His face changed and he did not want to give more details. Liz decided she wouldn't push any more, for now.



Red finished his coffee and tossed the remains in the trash as he looked around. He did not know how to put this but he was certain that he had to convince her.

  * "You're going to ask me to leave the motel," Liz said, anticipating his thoughts.



Red looked at her in amazement, not only was she a profiler for the FBI, very good indeed, the way she had to get into his head ... Red suspected that from now on he would have to get used to Lizzie reading his mind like an open book.

  * "It's not exactly a request, it's more ... a necessity I'm afraid" said Red.



  * "A need of yours or mine?" Liz replied suspiciously.



  * "You know Lizzie? It bothers me that you distinguish between your needs and mine, I have always known that what was good for you was good for me; and vice versa. I thought that at least a little while ago I had cleared my doubts about that… ” he said with a sad note. Liz was not the only one who knew how to manipulate, Red would use all weapons to take her with him to the end of the world.



Liz smiled at the not-so-subtle attempt at manipulation. He was going to get carried away, at least for now. She didn't want to be separated from him either. Now Tom was dead and she felt that a stage in her life had ended; and another exciting and terrifying began. It was time to leave the motel.

  * "Good" he gave in "I'll look for an apartment or something, I promise"



  * "Actually ... I was hoping you would stay with me" Red said repeating the previous sad tone.



  * "Red, you don't have a fixed house, I can't go with you from a safe house to a safe house, accompanying you to meetings with criminals ... I'm still an FBI agent in case you forgot." Maybe Liz had been too tough. Red's sadness didn't seem feigned now.



  * "I understand," Red replied dryly.



Liz was getting exasperated, it was one thing for him to manipulate her awkwardly as he always did and another was this pressure. She was unable to see him like this ... so dependent and vulnerable. After all, Liz had a background in psychology and profiling. These bases were very toxic and Liz intended to heal him to build something real together.

  * “Okay Red, listen to this: maybe we can… both of us, find an apartment or something. A quiet and simple place, where I can wait for you and you can come back to me when you are not ... well ... " Liz smiled " when you are not committing a crime "



  * "A home," Red swallowed, "I haven't had a home for many decades ... at least one with four walls." He said in a dreamy voice. His home would be where Lizzie was.



Liz smiled, for now she had weathered the storm, although she knew there were still battles to be fought; Red seemed so vulnerable… so hurt.

  * "Well" Liz said humorously "it seems we had our first serious conversation"



  * "And you've handled it wonderfully." Red didn't miss a "I know I can scare you sometimes, but don't doubt I would never hurt you."



  * "I know Red"



Yes. There were many battles to fight for Liz. At the end of the day, a dominator is actually someone very damaged who obsessively needs to constantly be in control, although it was ironic, the dominator is always more dependent on the submissive than vice versa, she needed to give him confidence and show him what the relationship would be. She would try to work on this with him, if possible without him realizing it, or at least without hurting him. Liz wasn't about to screw what they had, she was aware that Red's vulnerability was nothing more than a reflection of the intensity of her story. They could be a safe haven for each other.

So far she had overcome the storm of living together, had established good foundations giving him to understand that his work was important. Liz had to heal him little by little, giving him control in almost all situations and assuming it herself in important battles. Red once said that negotiations were a tango; Well, Liz was going to dance this tango with him now. She would assume common sense, so Red could lose his.


	12. Chapter 12

Red helped pack the few things she had. They looked at each other furtively and smiling as they silently cleared the room. Liz had the rest of her belongings in a storage room on the outskirts of town.

They agreed to stay in an apartment that Red had empty, at least for the time being. Red had assured her that the property was not related to any crime and that it was convenient for the moment. He was excited to find a place for both of them; Red already had a home: Lizzie; but now he wanted a physical home with her. He would agree to everything, she wanted a simple place and he did not want luxuries or artifice around them.

When the room was empty Liz went over to the picture of angels on the wall opposite the bed. She peeled the camera off the wall and looked skeptically at Red.

  * "You know Red? I never would have guessed you were like this." She said brandishing the camera in his hand.



  * "Me neither," Red whispered. "Shall we go?"



They got into the Mercedes. Liz looked at him furtively, she didn't remember seeing him drive and it seemed that he had become another; his expression, his posture, even his gaze… Red had definitely changed in the last 24 hours.

It was so strange to be continually alone with him, without bodyguards, without associates, without Dembé. It felt as if they were moving together, as a normal couple, as if they could afford something like this ... That simulation was so easy, they both felt it, but neither expressed it; they just enjoyed it in silence.

They went to Red's safe house first. He needed to get the keys back; He accessed a safe on the wall, hidden behind a painting, and his eyes suddenly lit up. He was holding some keys while smiling at Liz, he looked like a child with some new shoes.

  * "Honey, Lizzie ... my sweet Lizzie ..."



  * "What ... what's up Red?" Liz answered cautiously, he seemed about to lose his mind at any moment.



  * "These keys, well they are from a different place ... I was wondering if ..." Red seemed to be about to confess an innocent mischief, and at the same time he seemed so insecure as if he were confessing a terrible crime, he doubted again "No" he said firmly turning around to the safe and retrieving the keys to the apartment they were looking for “No, no; this site is appropriate, yes, you'll be fine ”he said more to himself than to Liz.



  * "Red ..." Liz said tentatively approaching him as she retrieved the mysterious keys "Where are they from? How horrible is it? What happen? Come on, let's be transparent. "



  * "Transparent" repeated Red in a dreamy voice "it was nothing, just a place where we could go sometime, maybe later, but not now"



  * "Red, you seemed so happy ... tell me where it is, talk to me" Liz said patiently



Red hesitated, this was not his plan, his plan was to take things easy, he had broken all determinations and promises so far, he seemed so weak before her, he gave in to all his instincts and desires ... but at the same time he felt so good . He couldn't help it. They were so close now, and she was holding the keys to the cabin ...

  * “It's just a place that I acquired thinking of you, it's too secluded, I don't think you feel good now taking this step. It's a cabin in Shenandoah, in the middle of the National Park. It's… well, we'd be too lonely, and it's not the time, I know.



  * "You know," Liz said. "How can you know if even I don't know?" I think you and I don't have moments to go through, as if they were milestones in an established career. It actually feels like we've been together forever. "



Red's eyes were sparkling, seeing her make such a statement… He waited for her to continue.

  * “I think we have to follow our impulses. We need this you and I, but always sincerity " Liz continued, it seemed that she was thinking aloud because when she spoke again her voice was as sure as if she had made a determination:" You want to kidnap me right?” she said with aplomb "you want to have me just for you, well I have news: I want that too"



Red froze. Liz surprised him by taking giant steps, anticipating his own wishes and making them hers as well. It seemed that they shared the madness, together, but now Red would have to trust her, she was taking control of each step, allowing Red to feel everything with her, he could lose himself in her ...

  * "Oh Lizzie ... I ..."



  * “Let me call Cooper and tell him I'm taking a few days off, okay? And while you can take some luggage "



Liz called Harold to tell him that she would be away for a few days, did not give much more explanation and the man did not ask any more, assuming that after Tom it was normal that she needed to get away from everything.

Meanwhile Red put in a bag some clothes, toilets and ... the Tablet. He knew that the videos had been kept with extreme computer security and that only he could access. The videos were on the hard drive of that Tablet just for him, good for them; now they would both. There were going to be two from that moment on for so many things ... so many implications.

Liz put her keys away and took his hand to go back out of the house and get into the Mercedes, they didn't need anything else. They both had enough luggage to spend 4 or 5 days outside, to finally discover themselves, without artifice, appointments or eccentric scenarios: the two of them alone in a cabin in a wild environment.

Before setting up, Red called Dembé giving him the minimum explanations. The faithful man only asked: "Will you be okay?" Red simply replied "better than ever" by looking significantly at Liz.

The journey was slow and pleasant. Red was so nervous that he drove the car slowly to savor the adrenaline rush. He couldn't believe it, they were going to be alone, away from enemies, from the FBI, from lies, from secrets, from grudges ... they could be discovered as for the first time. Nobody cared what they were going to do with their life, just this, THIS, was incumbent on the two of them. Just like Liz had said, "It's none of your business." Red smiled at the memory of the moment. "It only concerns you and me Lizzie, it has always been like that, just you and me" he thought excitedly.


	13. Chapter 13

As usual when they arrived at the "cabin" Liz realized that with Red she could not expect anything conventional. She would have expected a simple, rustic little wooden house. But the house was modern in design with large wooden beams adorning parts of the stone walls and large glass windows. It was two stories tall and stood out on a natural elevation of land that would provide great views of the natural park.

It was off the beaten path, away from tourists and walkers… it was so pretty and cheerful that Liz couldn't wait to get inside; so different from everything she knew about Red until now ...

They got out of the car nervous, all those new and vibrant sensations swirling in their blood threatening to make them lose their composure, the situation was too exciting and crazy. They both knew that their relationship had not started in a conventional way, and that there were too many wounds between them, too much to heal. There was need and feelings too intense, and the prospect of a few days alone isolated from the world could mean a beautiful beginning or a tremendous ending.

As they approached the trunk together to remove the luggage, their nerves grew more and more. But with different effects on each one. As Red felt the adrenaline rush through his veins and turn him into a hungry hawk. Liz felt like a prey more than happy to be captured, enthralled with her predator and ready to offer her bare neck ready to bite, she was hypnotized by Red's attitude ...

Loaded with bags and suitcases, they headed for the house. Red opened the door and let her in first, smiled when she passed so close to him and stopped her mouth next to his anticipating the desire that was going to unleash.

The house was extremely bright, it had a single kitchen room, a small living room with a sofa and two individual armchairs, a small table with four chairs and the main protagonist: a wonderful stone fireplace. The only room was located on the upper floor, visible from the living room, commanding beautiful views of the mountain through large windows. A downstairs toilet and a full bathroom with a huge bathtub upstairs completed the building. Liz spun around in wonder taking in all the details.

\- "This is ... just perfect"

\- "Exactly that I thought, I always imagined being with you in this place, it is almost as perfect as you" Red replied adorably.

They were standing close to each other, breathing in, dealing with the nerves in their stomach. Red clapped his hands and with that cheerful voice he startled her, breaking the tension.

\- "Let's get settled in!"

Between the two of them they toured the entire house, the furniture was light magnifying the natural light that entered through the windows. They put clothes in drawers and closets, toiletries in the bathroom, and then went downstairs to put supplies in the kitchen. They had stopped on the trip to buy food of all kinds, although a very touristy town was nearby. Red wanted to stock up in case they didn't go out, as he anticipated would be the case.

Liz was distracted placing clothes in a drawer when she noticed Red was standing thoughtfully. She turned to him and approached, she saw him holding a tablet with a crooked smile. She immediately connected ideas.

\- "That is the…"

\- "Yes. I want us to watch it together later, I want to see it for the first time with you. "

Liz nodded shyly and embarrassed. She wasn't sure she wanted to see that, but it seemed so exciting ... She vaguely remembered how she felt that night alone, when she came to finish that stupid report and undressed as soon as she got to the room, the bathroom, how frustrated she felt and how once excited ... Then they were going to visualize what had happened that morning, it was incredible that that had happened not so many hours ago, it felt like a world ...

Red stroked her cheek and they got back to work. It was lunchtime and Red improvised some seared vegetables and some salmon, brought out a light wine to go with it.

The meal passed quietly, you could feel how domestic the atmosphere had become, it was so simple with him ... They talked about everything: Cooper as boss (Liz was surprised to hear Red talk about Harold, he admired him more than she thought ) about how the unit worked, what the FBI was like a few years ago, the methods they used, how everything in the agencies had changed since 9/11 ... Liz told about her training at Quantico (nothing that Red didn't know, since he had always been watching her steps) Red offered some touches of her time in the Navy and how those complicated days of the cold war were, always controlling the information he gave Liz, always protecting her from secrets that would put her in danger.

It was so easy living with Red like this, Liz was imagining spending day to day with him and she definitely loved the routine screening with this man. Although the term routine would not suit him. Either way they were both comfortable, so much so that no one could say that they had made love for the first time that morning.

While Red chatted relaxed telling her funny stories, Liz lost herself in her own thoughts imagining how much Red had come to suffer over the decades. Without being able to settle anywhere, always fleeing, always amid violence, secrets and horrors; and from what Liz had been able to deduce so far she herself was the cause of all the suffering that Red had endured; Maybe that's why Liz could detect that desperate frustration when he kissed her or when they made love that very morning. Liz could guess that Red needed to control her and tie her to him because he was so damaged. Not that Liz was complaining, she had discovered that this man could do whatever he wanted with her and her panties would be dripping; but this transcended sex. She was worried about that thirsty and violent desperation out of bed that Red was showing for her, this could hurt both of them, damage the relationship on a deeper level. Liz was going to have to heal a lot of Red stuff.

Liz smiled as she looked at him tenderly, it seemed like a dream that they had made love that very morning for the first time, that yesterday afternoon Liz had shot Tom and later confessed her feelings to Red after a long time. The maelstrom of feelings had been too turbulent.

Red didn't miss Liz's furtive glances, he was used to the coldness in front of him and it was hard for him to detect affection. His world was devoid of affection, his associates were loyal for the great majority out of fear, thanks or icy friendship as in the case of Dembé. He knew Liz felt love, he had no reason to doubt her, but would she be strong enough? What if he got bored? Or worse yet, what if she ended up being afraid of him? He could lose her at any moment, that tormented him ... after so many years a small door to happiness was opened for him that could be closed in an instant. "God, I would devour her right here" thought Red over and over as he amused her with his outlandish stories. "I can't, I just can't let you go, not after so many years in the dark."

After all, Red was a man starving for affection who needed to hold onto the only ray of light that had crossed his life in the last 30 years. He couldn't let her get away.

\- "When did you realize that ...?" Liz started when Red finished a funny story about how he got lost in a Singapore neighborhood.

Red wiped himself with his napkin and took his time answering. He took a sip of white wine and shifted his gaze to her. There were definitely two Reds: the jovial and flamboyant and the one with intense emotions buried deep within her.

\- "…I was in love with you?" Red completed. "For too long, but if what you ask is since when do I allow myself to be aware of it, I'll tell you ..." he consulted the clock "less than 20 hours"

Liz looked at him confused. He thought he understood part of what he was saying but wanted to hear it from him:

\- "Didn't you allow yourself to love me?" Liz asked softly.

\- "I didn't think there was a real opportunity"

\- "You don't seem like an insecure man in relationships with women," Liz subtly insisted again.

Red laughed heartily. He took her by the hand and allowed himself to give her a frank answer, it couldn't be that way often with her and decided to slip his usual mask with her.

\- "Honestly, I didn't think I deserved you" said Red "it doesn't seem like I've been very good to you"

\- "That's absurd, you are always protecting me" Liz answered vehemently "if you mean about Tom, okay, it got out of hand, but I understand that it was not your intention to manipulate me or make me live a lie, right? You just wanted someone close to me to protect me. "

Red was silent. He had done something worse than that, although that specifically he deeply regretted. He still remembered when he saw her get married ...

Liz took Red's silence as regretful.

\- "As for ... recording myself ... well that was not good, although you explained it to me and I understand how you felt" she said sweetly showing her usual empathy "in a way I like it ... it turns me on" Liz was so pretty that ashamed ... “you don't have to do it anymore right? Now you're going to have me with you ... "

Red smiled, he didn't want to spoil it by saying anything stupid. Liz didn't even visualize the tip of the iceberg of his personal insanity. She began to get closer, but from there to accept it ...

\- "I want to watch the videos with you Lizzie"

Without further ado, he grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa, as they snuggled together with the Tablet on their lap.


	14. Chapter 14

Liz was on Red's chest. They had both become comfortable, calm, homey. The two of them huddled on the sofa, in a beautiful cabin with cozy furniture, in front of the fireplace ... Anyone would say that they were a couple in love, happy and peaceful who sat together to watch a movie, a calm and serene happiness.

Yes. They were in love. But there was little about his love that was calm and peaceful. After everything they had been through together, after Red's difficult life… nothing was normal between them. They were about to see a video of Red spying on Liz at a cheap motel she chose to get away from her hectic life; and that, far from being offensive or uncomfortable, was incredibly exciting.

The video started with Liz walking into the room: tired but with a satisfied smile on her face. Red smiled back and glanced furtively at his Lizzie leaning on him. Never in his life would he have imagined sharing something like this with her. She felt her breathing quicken, her eyes widening in anticipation of lust… Yes, Liz was enjoying it as much as he was. Red did not look at the Tablet, but he did not take his eyes off his Lizzie, he wanted to register each and every one of her expressions, he wanted to show her how wild she could be, that she must be completely uninhibited for him, that he not only accepted her as she was , adored her like that. I would devour her from head to toe ...

Liz saw herself in her underwear, drinking the whiskey from the small hotel bottle, going to the bathroom to fill the bathtub ... In her mind she imagined Red visualizing the same thing, was she masturbating? She didn't dare ask him. She watched as she got into the bathtub herself, she remembered every one of her thoughts at that moment, how she was having a hard time leaving her mind blank ...

She glanced furtively at Red, was surprised to see him staring at her, he wasn't paying any attention to the screen. He stopped the video and stared at her.

  * "I want to see you, I want to see how you see yourself being wild" Red anticipated his question.



If Liz was self-conscious, then she was overwhelmed with shame. He had stopped the video just as she got into bed. She knew what was coming next.

  * "I ... I don't know if I can ... it's too embarrassing"



Red pressed play again and grabbing her chin he turned her face to the screen while the Liz from the video dressed only in panties, heated, sighed in frustration staring at the ceiling.

  * "Tell me what you were thinking there" said Red stopping the video again. It sounded more like an order. His tone of voice had completely changed.



  * "I was ... I was thinking how much I had been turned on by the kiss you gave me at the door of your house, before saying goodbye"



  * "Follow"



  * "I thought ... it was ridiculous that a simple kiss turned me on, but I felt so much need between the two ... and I was so wet for you ..."



  * "Mmmmh" moaned Red. He was getting really hard now "Tell me how you got wet for me"



  * "When you approached my mouth ... I did not expect it, in fact I thought you did not want anything with me, and suddenly you invade my mouth like this, as if ..."



  * "As if I never wanted to lose you" concluded Red activating the video again. "Keep looking at yourself," he demanded softly.



The following scenes showed Liz pulling her panties down in fury, frustrated, completely naked and uncovered on the bed. Her legs spread and first a finger rubbing her vulva and then desperately inserting himself inside her, taking out the lubrication and then continuing to frantically rub her clitoris. She could see herself squirming, biting her lip, closing her eyes, and opening her mouth in anticipation of the orgasm that would free her from frustration. She could see her back arch just at the moment of climax, opening her mouth to the maximum and at the same time putting two fingers inside her again as she thought about Red coming deep.

Red stopped the video again, startling her.

  * "There it is, that's my Lizzie, sweetheart I didn't expect you to drive me so crazy" he said staring at her.



  * "You were…?"



  * "Masturbating? Yes, like a baboon" he said laughing "I had promised myself not to do it, I repeated to myself that this was nothing sexual if not psychological, a need for closeness ... but to see you like this ... of course I was running with you, I imagined myself inside you, pumping hard, at the same rate as you, overflowing, filling you ... "



Liz was no prude. She considered herself quite a sexually liberated woman. But witnessing Red speak like this, openly… she was incredibly aroused and self-conscious. If to this you add his super sexy voice, his fiery gaze, the need she exuded… it overflowed all the levels of eroticism that Liz had experienced.

Despite her embarrassment, Liz couldn't help but get close to his neck, in the position where she was so close to him, listening to his racing heartbeat, as excited as she, as needy as she.

She began by kissing Red's neck very softly, while she rose gently closer to his mouth. Before she passed his ear and whispered "I wish you a lot Red, don't contain"

Red flinched at the words like a drug sliding through his ear and into his brain. Contain? Liz didn't know what he was saying… Red was still building adrenaline, opening his mouth for her, letting Liz approach him like a confident gazelle.

Liz kept approaching her mouth, getting up to straddle him, clinging to his shoulders, she was excited because she was taking the initiative for the first time and it seemed like a small triumph, since Red was still and receptive ... She didn't know what to do. At the moment she had nothing to do with that power play.

Red felt the heat emanating from her Lizzie's small body, so sexy and tender… so confident… Red was only holding back momentarily but knew that soon he would have her lying open for him, sweet and hot, eager to be fucked wildly. He would let her believe she had the power, he could do that if the reward later showed her like this.


	15. Chapter 15

Liz was losing herself on Red, she was the one who was throwing herself into his mouth, exploring him, invading him with a delicious mix of lust and tenderness. Meanwhile Red was finding it increasingly difficult to contain himself: the heat radiating from his Lizzie, that mouth open for him and exploring his own, her hands running over his chest and shakingly undoing the buttons of his shirt. She was so precious, so vulnerable and anxious ... to think that he was causing this himself made her mad with need. The mask of coldness was soon to fall, revealing his own hunger for her.

But then, when he was about to take over, Liz surprised him again:

\- “Oh Red… I need… I need to be with you like this… always. Twenty-four hours a day.” Liz was rambling with excitement, her linguistic construction was not very academic at the moment, but it seemed to Red the most beautiful poem in the history of literature.

Red pulled her away from his neck to explore her eyes. For decades he had learned to observe the truth in interrogations, negotiations and torture. His criminal instinct was quite accurate in discerning the truth of the theater. But with Liz, with his Lizzie vulnerability made him incompetent. He listened to the words come to mind as if he were witnessing a rehearsed speech. He had never been so insecure in his entire life.

\- "Repeat that" he exhaled with a harder tone than he intended. He grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and searched her eyes obsessively.

Liz was surprised by the rudeness of his actions. Something had suddenly changed. Something that she was not able to glimpse now.

\- "I ..." Red froze as he realized "Please Lizzie ..." now he softened his tone of voice "Please ... don't stop saying those things to me. Never, never stop telling me how much you need me." Suddenly he flipped her onto the couch and began to undress her obsessively licking his way from her neck to her chest. “Go on… always…. Keep telling me those dirty things. I want to hear every word of your desire for me. "

Liz decided to abandon herself. Red sounded more needy than ever. He was begging her to constantly confirm her desire, her love, her need for him. He needed to know that she was as lost to him as he was to her. Oh, she would give him that, give him everything to build something real between the two of them.

\- "You know ... you know how much I want you!" screamed under him on the couch. “I want you since I realized that I was as dark as you. That she couldn't go on with the life she had, married to a perfect school teacher, about to adopt a baby… No Red." Liz whispered grabbing her chin "You know me more than anyone, we are the same, and I need you as much as you need me." She said desperately "Take me Red, take everything from me."

There was Liz, surrendering to him again. She knew deep in her heart that her words comforted him. She needed to comfort him, accept him, and reassure him. She needed Red to exploit all the frustration and insecurity.

Now Red didn't hold back. He was dying to devour her. He undressed her in a matter of seconds ready to obey Liz "Take me Red, take everything from me" she had asked. Red could admit that having his Lizzie under him, begging him like this, was beyond all eroticism possible, but it wasn't just a matter of control. Liz calmed him down and at the same time excited him to unsuspected levels.

He was surrendering to his mission to take her whole. He was still half dressed, his shirt slightly unbuttoned. But he didn't care. He felt naked before her, hearing her speak like this, repairing him with tenderness and passion.

He plunged his tongue into her cunt anxiously. He moved his tongue from bottom to top, pressing with his flat tongue, sometimes with the tip, sometimes stopping at that special point to the right of the clitoris. He urged him to see her come. He needed to give her an orgasm that would drive her even crazier. Liz squirmed on the couch, couldn't believe she was going to come so soon. Partly because of the excitement of course, but Red anticipated his wishes "How did he know where to lick, and just the pressure, and that very secret point right at the root of the clitoris, to the right?" Without leaving his astonishment he noticed that the climax was approaching. That tongue was driving her crazy.

Just at the moment when Red noticed that the meat knot was swelling, he introduced two fingers fucking her, as needy as she, watching fascinated as her juices came out, pressing on the walls of her entrance. Liz suddenly stiffened in anticipation of a mind-blowing orgasm ...

\- "Come Lizzie, give it to me, I want to be the one to make you cum for the rest of your life ..." Red said without being able to control "Give it to me my love, give it to me in my mouth" Red's voice so deep echoed in Liz's pussy, sending even more vibes.

When she came, she didn't hold back an iota.

\- "Oh yeah! Fuck Red, fuck, fuck, fuck! "

I was so precious crumpled under him. He rose to her level smiling at her. Of course he was so hard his pants were bursting, but seeing her like this turned him on in many more ways than his cock craving her.

Liz still vibrated under him. Red had kept his hand on the vestibule of her pussy, as if he could never release it again. He knew he shouldn't caress her because she was too sensitive, but he felt that his hand was in the best place in the world, so wet and hot, he had caused that, it was fascinating.

Liz was looking at him in wonder. Remembering the need he had shown earlier, the need to know how much she wanted him.

\- “Red, I want you inside me, come inside, what I said before… it was all true. Everything” she said excitedly “I feel ridiculously happy” she said laughing through tears. Liz looked at him again, noticing that he was still dressed "I want you naked" she whispered "I want you naked and inside me Red"

Red smiled at her need. He rose over her and undressed. She had so reassured him that he was able to do it slowly, enjoying the moment. He felt that he was beginning to regain the control that he had lost to her from the first moment. She was achieving everything, she was capable of making him lose control and make him regain it. She was so sweet and intuitive, telling him such beautiful things ... Surrendered to him.

He undressed completely, without erasing the smile from his face, now looking tenderly into her eyes. She was waiting open for him, eager to feel it again. Both of them, lost in that cabin, in the middle of nature. Alone. Lost with each other. Gone was that need. Suddenly Red looked like someone else; and he showed it when he positioned himself at her entrance, penetrating her with gentle force. Slowly and enjoying every inch of progress. Holding her thighs and without losing a single second eye contact with her. Despite the slowness, he did not stop until he was deep inside her, he began to move softly but urgently, arousal overcame him, and each time he left the agonizing need behind. He was picking up speed and it wasn't long before they both came looking into each other's eyes with serene tenderness, exploding in a shared orgasm.


	16. Chapter 16

They woke the next morning in bed, naked and huddled: Red on Liz's back, drinking her hair, smelling her neck, one hand on her belly and her hand on his. At some point in the night they had gone from the sofa to the bed; Half asleep they had lain in that beautiful place between sleep and wakefulness. As if it were something they had been doing all their lives, as if they had slept naked and glued together for decades, as if it were their natural state.

A good night's sleep, they had barely moved all night, adopting that very metaphorical position of their relationship. They were warm, wrapped in a wonderful fur blanket that kept them warm without breaking a sweat.

Liz was the first to wake up. She felt at peace. She tried to recall the events of the past few days, the maelstrom of feelings and the discovery of how deep Red's were. She was surprised at the depth of her own, as if she had been holding them back since she had met him. They were emerging, crowding one another. At first she was scared of Red's need, his obvious emotional damage, his insecurity ... but she soon realized that she wanted him immeasurably, that her need was equal to Red's for her, and that she also had damage to heal. It was clear to her that she could trust him.

The light came through the window of the room. It was staring directly at Liz's face, while Red was still buried in her hair, breathing in her scent. Liz watched the light as it glinted off the suspended dust. This cabin Red had bought for the two of them, when they weren't even together, when they had no hope of showing how they felt. When even Red didn't allow himself to think of her that way, but somehow, something unconscious within him pushed him to acquire and reform this precious place. Liz could see Red's hand on every one of the furniture, colors, and ornaments and pieces of art. The same blanket that covered them ... Liz knew that Red hated quilts, a natural fur blanket was so typical of him ... This was more than a love nest for both of them. It was obvious that it meant a lot more to Red.

Suddenly Liz felt Red's hand brush her hair away. Red leaned closer to her ear, pressing closer against her.

  * "This is by far the best awakening of my life," Red said adoringly.



Feeling his deep, sexy voice in her ear and that eager hardness on her ass made Liz wince. She pressed closer against him and turned her face to see him partially.

Oh, they definitely wanted each other right then.

  * "Mmmm" Liz moaned "I was waiting to you waking up," she said turning around before him.



  * "Were you waiting for me darling? Red asked" Next time you have permission to wake me up at any time"



Red began to kiss her as he slid his hand into her wetness. Sure enough, Liz was so wet for him… and she hadn't even done anything to him.

His hand found its way naturally, Red felt it belonged there, he sank his middle finger between Liz's wet lips, finding her swollen clit. It was starting to be an automatic act, Red felt that he could make him sleep, it gave him peace and excitement in equal parts caressing her and making her shiver. He adored those sapphire eyes looking at him with passion. Liz began to rub herself on his palm, she was so precious that uninhibited ... all open to him.

Red lowered himself to one of her breasts, gently licking a nipple. Again he felt that feeling of natural posture. It seemed that if they were frozen like this for the rest of eternity, Red would enjoy it immensely. He was surprised when he remembered that twenty-four hours ago he had woken up alone in bed and had needed to turn on the tablet just to watch her sleep, and now it was open and wet for him, shuddering with his fingers and his tongue on her nipple. This was their first morning together and everything seemed to be so perfect ...

  * "Mmmmm, I need you Red, I need you to be inside me."



  * "Now, I'm going love, I want you to come like this for me" Not that Red enjoyed making her wait, he simply wanted to extend this feeling of home, his two hands taking care of her, his mouth diligently attending to the nipple and ready to turn over with the other before that he got jealous, their bodies warm and rested after a good night's sleep ... Where did he have to sign to always wake up like this? "Give it to me my love" said Red increasing the rhythm "Give me your pleasure, never hold back" Red rose slightly to suck the other nipple.



Liz was ecstatic, she had a man attending to all her pleasures, her other partners had not been so selfless and she was a little overwhelmed with so much selfish pleasure. When Red increased the rhythm on the clitoris using the lubrication itself, she couldn't take it anymore and came in a perfect orgasm that made her moan.

Red watched ecstatically, continued to suck on the nipple and delve into the hall of her pussy. He knew perfectly well that he should keep the pace high until she came and was too sensitive. They had only been together for a few hours and he had developed an instinct to get ahead of her pleasure, he had memorized what the walls of her pussy felt like, her swollen clit, and even differentiated the sound of her moans as she neared climax.

He looked at her like a well-known piece by Mozart. Anticipating each of her next moves.

Liz couldn't take it anymore and drew him to her mouth just at the climax. She needed to kiss him while she enjoyed the orgasm, she could barely think. Red got on and as he kissed her he couldn't help penetrating her, she was so wet and hot for him. Liz received him with all her heart, her walls were still spongy and narrow inside her, but the feeling was incredible. Red was lost in her kisses as he held still inside her, buried deep in her warmth, waiting to adjust together. It was she who urged him to move, Red was beginning to know each and every one of his micro-expressions and movements. Still not sitting up and snuggled into her neck, Red began to move, unhurried, very slowly sliding every inch.

This seemed like his first time, there was no frustration or anxious need. There was desire, and a lot of happiness because both of them were aware that they could not separate much from now on, they were going to have many awakenings like that.

Red increased the pace little by little, anticipating the desire of both, without detaching from Liz's mouth, neck and jaw, kissing them adoringly, grabbing their wrists, this time gently.

They both began to moan, sexual and emotional arousal mingling and they both came practically at the same time as they stamped their mouths in an open, wet kiss. Their tongues copied the rhythm of Red's thrusts, until he stayed deep inside her, coming and moaning.

A few seconds later he rolled to his side and they huddled again, this time face to face, on their sides, while the natural light continued to bathe the entire room.


	17. Chapter 17

After enjoying two of Red's favorite sins: lust and laziness; they got ready to attend to the third: gluttony.

Red was energetic. He found that sleeping next to Lizzie filled him with joy and a desire to do things. She made some French toast with melted chocolate on top and some great coffee. He didn't allow Liz to help with anything, he had excess energy and multitasking in the kitchen helped him loosen it up.

Liz was waiting for him at the table, staring at him as he worked. He was wearing pijama pants and nothing on top. He would eventually look at her and smile in a special way as he licked his freshly spread chocolate finger or while he tended to the designer coffee pot that dominated the entire kitchen.

They enjoyed a homey and quiet breakfast, smiling like teenagers left home alone for the first time, eating from each other's mouths. This was the second time they had breakfast like this together and the harmony was palpable. Neither of them spoke of how well Red's cock fit when he buried himself in her, how sweet and salty Lizzie's freshly squeezed pleasure tasted, how they responded to each other's desires ... Nothing needed to be said about that. . Instead they talked about some of Red's trips and Liz's college friends.

They washed the dishes and cleared the kitchen to take a shower together afterward. They couldn't stop touching. It seemed like Lizzie had brought him back to his 20s, Red couldn't help but be hard again. The very hot water falling on both of them, the slippery soap on their skins...

Liz couldn't help having her hand continuously on Red's cock. To tell the truth, he had a beautiful cock that made you want to swallow it just by looking at it. Liz stroked him continuously, eliciting moans, playing with the rhythm and gently torturing him. She had her other hand on his chest, she had pinned him against the tiles of the wall and was allowing herself to explore him thoroughly. She in a quick movement turned off the dials of the shower to bend down and lick his cock at once, she was craving it since they had woken up. Liz couldn't recall having an oral fixation on anyone until now, there were a lot of new things that Red inspired her. She hadn't been submissive to anyone either, and she found that she was aroused like this with Red.

But at this moment she concentrated on having the Concierge's of the Crime considerable cock in her mouth and playing with his tongue, she slowly slid back sucking gently on his cheeks and looking him straight in the eyes, just before pushing back down, always playing with the tongue at the same time and making circles.

  * "Ahh" the Crime Concierge was now moaning "Fuck fuck Lizzie ... please don't stop" and to top it off he was also begging for her to move on.



Liz increased her efforts, but at the same time combined with exaggerated slowness. She was really taking power for the first time, and she was enjoying it immensely.

She pushed deeper again before pulling it off again and licking the tip giving his eyes a show.

Red couldn't take it anymore. The alpha inside him took hold of him again, and grabbing her arms he jerked her up to flip her against the wall. He enjoyed a few minutes of her ass raised on her small waist; As Red continued to gently caress himself, he used his other hand to sink it into the vestibular wetness of Liz's pussy. “God, I could bury myself here forever”, he thought.

Red greatly enjoyed regaining control. He still needed to have her like this, open and wet just for him. He still had some insecurity and expressed himself by being unable to fully surrender to it. So when he entered her it wasn't exactly gentle. He had her against the wet wall of the shower, her adorable butt in bloom, tremendously tight from the posture and wonderfully hot and lubricated, just for him. Red approached Liz's neck, grabbing her breasts and biting her gently.

Liz felt Red deep inside her, as much as the posture could allow, but the speed and angle of penetration were driving her crazy, Red was going in and out fast but not completely deep, he was pinching her nipples gently, just like she loved, and most of all, and what was upsetting her the most, was having him in her ear, moaning like crazy. The blowjob had really made him lose his papers and return him to that possessive animal that had woken up with her. Liz had been about to take over, but she knew he needed more time; and of course she was not complaining.

Red reread Lizzie's body and signs like a dead language expert linguist. She was about to come around him. Red was dying to feel her as he spilled into her, he was about to. To accelerate it, he released one of her breasts and maneuvered to caress her swollen clit. Seconds later she was deliciously squeezing onto him. They seemed in sync because Red came almost next.

They leaned against the wall, he still inside her. They had just started the day and couldn't stop making love anywhere, this definitely seemed like a regression to the high school stage, just this time they were with the right person.

  * "God ... fuck Lizzie, I can't get enough of you" Red breathed "You drive me crazy"



  * "I can't get enough of you either" Liz replied while Red was still inside her and couldn't stop caressing her spellbound "I'm crazy about you Red, I love you"



Red hugged her in surprise. Sex was becoming spectacular, but there was the love they had for each other. He groaned out of her and turned her back to turn on the water and shower properly. They enjoyed cuddles under the hot water before going out and dressing.


	18. Chapter 18

They dried off and put on warm clothes to go see the surroundings. There were several hiking trails and they enjoyed narrow paths between tall trees that led to streams and waterfalls. It was something natural, to go through these places holding hands.

The morning passed quickly and they were soon heading back to the cabin they now called home. They walked into the house while still touching, the furtive kisses all the way giving way to firmer and hungrier kisses. They couldn't seem to let go, as if they wanted to make up for lost time.

They put down their coats and started preparing food, as Liz had once said, they made a great team; Red was directing her in the kitchen, she seemed to enjoy taking control not only in bed. Liz got carried away, she too felt natural like that, it was easy for her to do what Red said, especially the way he said it: with that mixture of subtle order and patient tenderness.

They sat at the table to gobble down a salad complete with seared chicken. Red was a good cook, but considering what Liz had contributed, she realized that Red knew how to bring out the best in her.

  * "I have to say that I adore seeing you so uninhibited Lizzie" Red blurted out. Each time he felt more comfortable with her and he could express himself better.



  * "Mmmmh, I have the impression that you thought it was a boring Red"



  * "Nothing further" replied Red sincerely "anyone can see your fire the moment they meet you, what strikes me is that you are like this with me"



  * "It surprised me too at first ... but then, it feels so natural" Liz knew she needed to confirm it every little bit, she didn't pretend but decided not to keep anything inside "you inspire me all of Raymond" she said using his full name "I feel like you are my colleague, my friend, my partner, my lover ... "



Red was staring at her in amazement, she could barely swallow and was able to maintain her composure by sipping some wine. Liz continued; she was aware of the good her words did to Red.

  * "I love how you anticipate my desires, how you move and enter just how I want, I adore your cock inside me, being nailed in it, feeling it stretch" Liz was enjoying her dirty talk, it made her feel empowered. "As I told you before it feels natural, as if we were predestined"



Red drank her words slowly; letting them slide past his ear; nurturing their trust in the love they professed; feeling less crazy for wanting and needing her so much.

  * "You know exactly what to say to heal me" said Red intelligently. "You love me" said convinced and amazed "You love me so much that you are guiding me to be a better man for you" he continued solemnly "I will not disappoint you Elizabeth"



  * "You can never disappoint me" she affirmed "instead I promise you that I will earn your trust every day Raymond" she promised in return "I will show you the depth of my feelings for you"



  * "Oh Lizzie" he said getting up from the chair and kneeling next to her.



She stroked his short hair reassuring him.

  * "You have me Red, you have me, you have me" she repeated without stopping to caress him, while he buried his face in her chest, without daring to look at her "do not doubt how much I love you"



She accepted his reaction without fear; giving time to his need.

At last he looked up. It was a transparent and happy look, he was enjoying feeling loved and desired by the woman he adored. Suddenly he found himself wanting her again; he wanted her more and more, but at the same time he had less and less anxiety. He wanted to see her, to see her in all her fullness giving herself to him.

  * “The video” he exhaled “I want to see the second video with you. Let's go!" he said recovering his exciting voice.



Liz followed in amusement. He was beginning to enjoy his eccentricities more and more. Unlike the previous one, she no longer felt shame or blush. Instead she loved seeing him this excited. They sat back down on the small sofa and Red turned the tablet on again.

Red's words kicked off the show

_“Lizzie, I want you to look at the camera and offer yourself doubly to me, for the Raymond who is enjoying you right now and the one who will enjoy you later in the video. This is only going to be for me, no one else will be able to see us, I would never share you with anyone. I want you to think about how I am going to get drunk on these images with us fucking like there is no tomorrow. I want to see your vicious face while you come ... "_

Red this time did not take his eyes off the screen, he was reliving every second of that incredible moment. It seemed like a dream, in fact not even in his best dreams would he have imagined having his Lizzie by his side on the sofa while they watched their first wild fuck together; marveling at how they were at this moment, the mutual inability to part.

Red had Lizzie snuggled next to him with her head on his chest. He had reached a hand under her sweater and was gently stroking her skin, loving her skin and warmth. She was so soft… she just felt at peace touching any corner of Lizzie, without a sexual undertone; the reality is that he couldn't stop touching her.

They both saw how Liz was on her knees worshiping his cock with her mouth. Liz marveled at looking like this. From the outside anyone could see how much desire she had kept for so long, she was surprised she hadn't realized before, she was literally devouring him.

They watched as Red then took his turn to savor her, bite her, mark her. How Red was dominating, anxious and hungry; with that point of frustration that was starting to fade now. Liz realized that Red loved being in control, and she was happy to give it to him; But he was also able to conclude that in the two days they had spent together, alone in this house, they had come a long way. A future was beginning to show for both of them. They were just suitable for each other.

Liz looked him in the eye when at a specific moment Red brought out that meat-eating side and was biting into the thigh.

  * "You have a thing with bites" Liz said half jokingly half seriously and outlining a smile.



  * "Less and less" replied Red a little serious.



Liz didn't insist and continued watching the video. It was a very sexual experience, and they were both becoming hopelessly aroused. Soon the scenes became more explicit, at that moment Red was fucking her for the first time holding her wrists above his head, losing himself in her walls; they listened to the moans of both. It was very difficult to keep watching the video without doing what you both wanted. In the next scene Liz was straddling him, on her back, jumping frantically and staring straight at the camera. Red was behind her staring at her; both faces were a reflection of their shared madness. Liz pinched her nipples as she increased the pace and they could see themselves having an almost shared orgasm, listening to the wild screams and moans.

  * "Wow" Liz said fascinated "if they kick me out of the FBI we could record videos of these, we would get rich Red"



Red chuckled.

  * “I always knew we made a good team. Anyway I'm going to delete it. They told me how to do it so as not to leave a trace "



  * "Do you really want to delete it?" Liz asked mischievously



  * "Of course. I don't trust technology; you should know Lizzie, you are with an old-fashioned man" he said laughing "Besides, now I have something much better than these videos "



And in front of her he deleted them by going into various folders and formatting various files just as they had shown him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end. Please let me know what you think about the story or translation (remember that English is not my first language, I've done my best)   
> Feedback is vital to me.   
> Thank you very much for taking the time to read.

The next few days were like a dream. They alternated walks with afternoons without getting out of bed. They made love in many ways: sometimes lazy just awake, other times wild and hungry ...

One afternoon while they were enjoying some cakes, Liz wanted to clear the doubts.

  * "Red, I already have it clear, I want to live with you" said Liz flatly "you will have to change the way you do business or something because I want you to stay with me as long as possible"



The simplicity of her tone struck Red. Lizzie had said it as casually as possible, as if it were the obvious step.

  * "Lizzie ..." said Red cautiously "what about your job?"



  * "Fuck the FBI" Liz said without flinching "if they want they will have us both, it is becoming increasingly clear to me that we are more valuable together" she continued eating the cake without flinching "I'll talk to Cooper, he'll accept for sure."



  * "Oh Lizzie" Red said excitedly surprising her "Oh love, you don't know what I wanted to hear you say something like that" Red got up from the chair to approach her and hug her.



Liz got up immediately. She knew what she had just done: the last walls had collapsed. She had managed to heal Red's confidence. They fused into a hug for a long time. After holding on to their faces they looked into each other's eyes. Liz couldn't stop smiling at the illusion on Red's face; yes, they had gone fast, but as they had once said before: the two of them were the only ones who would set their own pace; without rules or courtships; they would take the steps no matter what others thought.

Liz took him by the hand smiling and led him into the bedroom. They didn't need to say anything; it was obvious to both of them that nudes were needed right then and there. Once there Liz stopped to devour him with her eyes: Red looked like she had never seen him in her life; smiling like a child, eyes shining and unable to separate from his hands. Liz kissed him lightly on the cheek, a kiss that surprised him by being chaste and sweet. Liz continued to let herself be carried away by what she felt at this moment sliding down her face, laughingly kissing the tip of her nose. She gently removed his glasses, adoringly kissing each of his lids. Liz's hands roamed the buttons of the shirt, unbuttoning them slowly and absently. When he was done with all of her hands they continued to feel every inch of skin in sight.

Red was lost in the stimuli; with closed eyes absorbing every gesture of love. There hadn't been much sweetness in his life since he could remember and his precious Lizzie had filled all that void in just a few days. He had made Red trust blindly in her love for him, that he could see a future together. In that wonderful cabin that Red bought in one of his mindless impulses and that he had personally renovated and decorated with her in mind, in that moment that absurd decision had made sense.

These days Liz had continually shown that Red was not mad, and that they shared the same madness anyway. They shared showers or long hot baths, cooked together, kissed every moment, went down to town to buy a thousand sweet treats that Red wanted, took long walks around and above all: they needed each other continuously, whether it was making love. sweetly or fucking like savages. Red had taken Liz in every possible position, always ready and open for him, always whispering how much he needed him inside her, closing scars that Red thought would never heal.

And now Liz was covering him with kisses and undressing, and Red couldn't help but absorb all the sweetness. When he was completely naked Liz approached him and whispered:

  * "Open your eyes my love: look how much I want you always"



Red opened his eyes in wonder as his Lizzie was stripped of everything just for him, completely naked. It was Liz's first time running it and Red was more than happy to relinquish control; he was enjoying all the confidence Lizzie had shown him these days. He let himself be carried to bed, lying down and offering himself to her, body and soul.

  * "Take what you want from me Lizzie, God, I love you so much"



Liz smiled at his sweet surrender. She crawled up onto the bed with an exulting smile on her face. She had enjoyed offering herself to him, understanding that Red needed control, but now she would enjoy worshiping him in her own way. She still needed to show him how much was kept inside.

Without making him wait too long, Liz placed her mouth on one of his hipbones, dedicating herself to kissing him adoringly while with her right hand she firmly grasped Red's cock, in a subtle act of possession. Without breaking the connection with his gaze, Liz began to pump him as only she knew, at a very slow pace but with enough force; She was still licking and kissing the path to his pelvis with agonizing slowness and turning her blue eyes to Red's. They had learned to arouse themselves with the subtlest of caresses and now Liz knew how to drive him crazy, she had watched exactly what he was doing lose control.

When her mouth reached just the base of his cock and before sliding it down her throat Liz wanted to tighten the rope to the limit.

  * "Tell me how much you want me Red"



  * "I want you ... I want you ... immeasurably" Red managed to say



Liz laughed in amusement. He stuck out his very wet, mischievous tongue and laid it on the tip, picking up the precum.

  * "Oh Lizzie please, please put out the fire" begged Red "eat me whole, please love"



There it was: Red completely surrendered and desperate to sink into her mouth. Liz didn't want to make him wait any longer and gave him the best blowjob of his life; loving, slow and wet. After all, the Crime Concierge was a man like any other. She knew he was having a hard time taking the torture and wanted to make up for it, changing the pace when the veins in his cock told her he was going too fast, or when Red couldn't contain himself and began to move anxiously fighting Liz's tongue for her to increase the pace further. They were little signs that they had learned to identify these days. With a mixture of telepathy and intuition his Lizzie was giving him the wildest and most loving blowjob he could remember.

Liz gave him one last push as deep as she could and then slowly pulled it out looking into his eyes. Then she got up to climb on top of him. Red anticipating grabbed her hips as a natural gesture, she immediately pulled them off to grab his wrists above her head. Liz was now rubbing on his cock, there was little stimulation she needed, of course she was incredibly wet, but it was not a surprise because these days they had shown her that Red could make her wet even by reading the phone book. No, Lizzie was doing it to prolong the torture, she was enjoying a Red surrendered to her and she was going to take the opportunity she had longed for days.

As she grabbed his wrists he could lose himself in her mouth, they were kissing hard and erotically, breathing into each other. When Liz considered that the moment had arrived, she directed Red's hands to her own breasts, indicating that he caress her as he only knew; and thus receiving all the pleasure just for her Lizzie sank into Red's cock, slowly and biting her lip, enjoying every inch of his hardness for her.

Liz began riding him up and down, circling, back and forth. Showing him all the ways his cock could take inside her pussy, touching every possible wall and point, and at the same time brushing against her swollen and hard clit. The rhythm was perfect and the combination of movements was driving Red crazy, not letting go of Liz's nipples.

  * "Yes ... Yes ..." Red shook his head from side to side on the pillow enjoying everything his Lizzie was willing to do to him "yes my love, use me" he said nonsense "use me however you want ... I want to be just your toy ... aaah"



It was the gout. That statement brought Liz to a mind-blowing orgasm that made her jump on him, squeezing him and pushing him to the limit with a frantic pace. Red couldn't take it anymore, exhausted as he was in body and soul for her, he gave her everything that was left inside him, pinching Lizzie's nipples with perhaps too much force. Red's screams followed hers and she was able to lift her hips to sink deeper into her channel.

Lizzie collapsed on top of him, breathing furiously down his neck.

  * "And that ... That Red ... That's all I love you" she said ecstatically.



  * "Oh Lizzie, this ... this is what I want for the rest of my days," Red replied adoringly.



And together they rolled onto the bed, lying on their back, catching their breath, and staring at the ceiling in wonder they had found each other.

They now had a future together, and they both knew what the other felt.

  * END



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again and don't forget to leave your comment. Kudos give me life.


End file.
